


First

by LadyGray0305, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergenc, Cumshot, First Time Blow Jobs, Laughter During Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Хината у Цукишимы первый. Первый во всем. В поцелуях, неловких касаниях, признаниях, только им понятных взглядах и смущенных улыбках. И это до дрожи в пальцах волнующе и интересно. Точно так же, как зайти дальше поцелуев-улыбок-касаний.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	First

Это негигиенично. Это, блядь, противоречит всему, чему учили Цукишиму. Но Хината глядит этими своими шальными горящими глазами и зубами стягивает наколенники, не отрывая взгляда. Скользит пальцами по впадинке под коленом, посылает волну мурашек по спине и улыбается уголком губы. Цукишима чувствует, что у него сносит последние крохи самообладания, стоит Хинате низко прорычать и надавить на колени ладонями.

И тут он останавливается. Замирает. Застывает.

— Ты позволишь мне?.. — спрашивает Хината, глядя Цукишиме в глаза. Цукишима облизывает губы, мысли хаотично бегают по черепной коробке, ощущение, что он превращается в множество конфетти, которые находятся в пиньяте и бессмысленно носятся туда-сюда. Сумасшествие красок. Он сглатывает и тянет уголок губы в насмешке.

— Позволю _что_? — решает подразнить Цукишима, упираясь локтями в мат и чувствуя, как неудобно сводит мышцы. Действительно, сумасшествие. Его явно не тому учили и не так воспитывали. Но с Хинатой иначе не выходит, от его предложений с трудом можно отказаться, когда он глядит — и в глазах столько эмоций, что иногда Цукишима сравнивает их с разливами бензина на дождевой луже — много, много, много красок каждой эмоции. И каждую хочется узнать самому и распробовать на вкус. Это ведь… интересно. 

Хината вспыхивает и закусывает губу. Отводит взгляд и молчит. Цукишима уже готов свести все в шутку: внутри все сводит от желания, до тренировки еще час, если не успеют сейчас, то… От накатившего осознания, что в спортзал могут зайти другие игроки Карасуно, член дергается, и Цукишима бессильно запрокидывает голову. 

Он постоянно узнаёт о себе что-то новое в компании Хинаты. Вот, например, как сейчас.

Цукишима только открывает рот, как Хината двигается ближе, трение о резину создает противный звук, руки с коленей опускаются ниже, на икры, мозоли на пальцах немного царапают кожу. Цукишима мелко дрожит — слишком много ощущений. Это классно и незнакомо. Странно. Но не плохо. Интересно. 

— Позволишь мне тебе отсосать, _Цу-ки-ши-ма_? — Позвоночник прошивает дрожью. Голос Хинаты — огненно-рыжая лава, каскадом падающая на кожу с каждым слогом его имени. У Цукишимы подгибаются локти, и он падает спиной на мат. Лицо горит. Он невольно представляет картину со стороны: два подростка с красными от смущения лицами, Хината между его ног, он сам — на спине, закрывший глаза руками и заляпавший очки. Довольно однозначная, если честно, картина. 

Хината смеется, утыкается носом в его колено, переводит дыхание и смеется дальше. Места, где лежат мозолистые пальцы, настолько горячие, что Цукишима не уверен, выйдет ли он из спортзала целым, без шрамов, ожогов и меток. Хината — солнце, и иногда это определение кажется буквальным.

— Это не ответ, — сквозь смех выдавливает тот и ведет ладонью по внешней стороне бедра, цепляя пальцами нижний край шорт. Цукишима невольно подается навстречу, выгибаясь в спине, и шумно выдыхает.

— Блядь, да, — хрипит он, закрыв ладонями рот. Но Хината слышит. Скользит пальцами по шортам и останавливается на резинке, цепляет и, не снимая, проводит по коже под ней. Цукишима втягивает живот. Дыхание сбивается, а Хината не останавливается. Он словно получил разрешение и теперь исследует, ведет пальцами, задевая лишь краем ногтей и заставляя замереть, касается губами, целует, кусает. 

Его слишком _много_.

Цукишиму трясет. Хината тягучий до невозможности в своих ласках, прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев, касаний, нажимов, гладит сначала кончиками пальцев, затем — ладонями, и Цукишима прерывисто вздыхает, пока в горле вибрирует сдерживаемый стон. 

— Боже, — шепчет он, хватает Хинату за волосы, несильно тянет на себя, и тот подчиняется, нависает, расставив руки по бокам от его головы, наклоняется. Они сталкиваются носами, Цукишима жмурится, Хината фыркает и целует сначала в уголок губы, легко смеясь. Неудобно, жарко, неловко. Цукишима размыкает губы, и Хината ведет языком по его зубам.

Это длится от силы минуту, но, по ощущениям, время проваливается вникуда и превращается в мелкую, ничего не значащую вещь, которая стоит на полке и покрывается пылью. Воздуха отчаянно не хватает, как не хватает сил остановиться, перестать касаться и зарываться пальцами в мягкие волосы, перед глазами уже черные пятна, а сердце в груди выплясывает дикий ритм полной всех частот музыки. 

Интересно, насколько их хватит? Кто первым разорвет поцелуй? Цукишима задается вопросами уже чисто на автомате: всё, что они делают, — интересно. Всё первое, всё новое и непривычное, будоражащее до подскочившего сердцебиения и замершего дыхания. Подростковое, как выразилась бы мама. Через этот этап интереса проходят все, верно же? 

Вот и они. Туда же.

Хината отстраняется первым.

Цукишима смотрит на него снизу вверх и сглатывает: Хината похож на демона. В спортзале ранним утром практически нет света кроме того, что попадает внутрь через окна. И вот эти осколки света на Хинате — отблеск светло-желтого рассвета и ярко-рыжего огня, всполохами играющего в волосах. Тени делают резкими черты лица и острым — взгляд.

И, по-хорошему, этот вид можно назвать величественным.

Но король в их команде — Кагеяма, а Хинате отлично подходит место демона команды. Неутомимого, светлого, вечно смеющегося и взлетающего над площадкой ворона с огромными крыльями, которые прячут остальную команду в тени, позволяя провести атаку и вырвать победу, пока внимание противника приковано к нему.

Хината улыбается. Краем губ, обнажая один клык.

Цукишима чувствует, как замирает дыхание. 

_Вау_.

Хината наконец стягивает его шорты, оглаживает вставший член через боксеры, надавливает, и Цукишима задыхается, закрывая лицо предплечьями. Черт возьми, черт возьми, черт… _ох_. Хината прикасается губами к члену, не убирая ткани, гладит пальцами под коленом.

— Точно?.. — и господи-боже-блядь, Хината!

— Да, — громко и отчетливо выдыхает Цукишима и двигается, устраиваясь удобнее и помогая снять боксеры, которые невыразительной кучей ложатся рядом с черным матом и шортами волейбольного клуба Карасуно. Хината проводит языком по губам, смотря на его член, и Цукишима чувствует, как начинают гореть уши. 

Но все смущение мгновенно уходит, стоит Хинате обхватить ртом головку и двинуть головой, задевая языком крайнюю плоть. Цукишима стонет, откидываясь на мат и ударяясь затылком. Он сглатывает слюну, закусывает пальцы, не знает, куда себя деть, обводит взглядом высокий потолок и стены, сетку и антенны, челка прилипает ко лбу, во рту сухо.

Хината заглатывает глубже, и Цукишима резко втягивает носом воздух. 

Мысли превращаются в бесконечно пляшущих динозавров, отчетливо пахнет шампунем Хинаты — дурацкая сладковатая смесь апельсина и кокоса в тропическом коктейле, невероятно подходящем ему. Только после _такого_ Цукишима не может не представлять в этом запахе остроту красного перца, заставляющего гореть язык и внутренности.

Хината наклоняется еще ниже и резко отстраняется, откашливаясь и прижимая пальцы ко рту. Цукишима беспокойно приподнимается на локтях, но потом видит улыбку на губах Хинаты и успокаивается. 

— Ты большой, — говорит тот, вытирая губы ладонью. И даже не подозревает, что происходит внутри Цукишимы после этих слов. Он заливается краской по самую макушку, у него горит шея и лицо, хочется и закричать во весь голос, и сбежать, и остаться, потому что _чертов ты Хината Шоё, ты невыносим_.

Цукишима с трудом понимает, как в том умещается столько граней. 

Этих граней просто неисчислимое множество, хоть блокнот с их списком заводи. Он шумный и тихий, взлетающий к небу и прижимающийся к земле, бесконечный заряд энергии и обессиленный ком под одеялом, мягкий во взглядах и жесткий в касаниях, неловкий в обычной жизни и предельно сосредоточенный на площадке.

И Цукишиме это нравится.

Хината — задача блока С университетского уровня, усложненная в несколько раз и лежащая перед учеником школы, еще не окончившим средние классы. Вот тебе кроха данных и куча вопросов. Цукишима отвечает на один вопрос и получает в награду несколько других. Это так же интересно, как снять друг с друга одежду и касаться, мягко оглаживать плечи, лопатки, считать про себя бледные веснушки на ключицах, пока в это время чужие, но теплые руки осторожно ведут по коже на выступающих костях и горячие губы оставляют осторожные поцелуи. 

Первое. Всё первое — Хинате. Тот сам со смехом признавался, что у него самого всё это — первое. Смешивающееся дыхание при поцелуе и столкновения зубами, касания, совместная дрочка, пальцы в волосах. Цукишима чувствует себя особенным. Надо же. Первый. Он у Солнца — первый. 

Он выдыхает. 

— А ты… — и сразу же отворачивается. Отвлекся, вот же. Хината заинтересованно наклоняет голову и провокационно ведет пальцами по колену, медленно спускаясь к паху. **Ò** ни в человеческом обличье. Цукишима исследует взглядом пол, где подыстерлась краска, старательно не поднимает глаз. Потому что поднимешь — и пропадешь.

Хината опускает ладонь на нижнюю часть живота, и Цукишима резко втягивает носом воздух.

Ему не дают опомниться: за касанием следует абсолютно невесомый поцелуй во внутреннюю сторону бедра, а потом Хината опускается и слегка прихватывает головку, не заглатывая. Цукишима чувствует, что ему отчаянно не хватает воздуха. И мыслей. И здравого рассудка, который в истерике убился о стенки черепа, когда он в сотый раз проигнорировал его вопли об ограниченном времени.

Единственное, что остается — это всепоглощающее чувство _жара_.

— _Что_ я? — шепчет Хината и пережимает член рукой у основания, лениво ведет вверх, и у Цукишимы начисто отшибает последние мысли, что к ним кто-то может вломиться. Плевать, плевать, _плевать_ , просто дайте ему кончить. Хината бесит. Бесит растягивать всё до трясущихся коленей, чутко ловить каждое слово и быть таким… таким... _таким_. 

— Ты чертовски горяч, вот что, — сквозь зубы цедит Цукишима и отворачивается, хотя знает, что это абсолютно не спрячет красных ушей. Для Хинаты разбрасываться комплиментами — дело обычное. Он часто говорит их даже спросонья, утыкаясь ему в спину и бормоча приятные глупости. Говорит их днем, за совместным решением задач, на площадке, сверкая глазами, говорит-говорит-говорит.

Искренний настолько, что наедине Цукишима не сдерживается и целует его в пушистую макушку, подталкивая к столу и напоминая, что пора собираться на уроки. Или не целует, но обнимает. Или ворчит, чешет нос и отводит взгляд. Ему говорить такие приятные глупости непривычно. Незнакомо. Странно даже. 

Ему проще сделать что-то приятное, нежели сказать.

А тут... 

Хината за несколько месяцев отношений привык, что иногда из него не вытянуть ответного хорошего слова. Он честно сказал через пару недель, что из-за этого ему сложно, и Цукишиме пришлось объяснить, что свои чувства он выражает чаще действиями, а не словами. Хината поджал губы, словно вспоминая, а потом расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Так ты поэтому каждый раз меня пледом укры-

— Тс.

Хината рассмеялся, и Цукишима выдохнул. Все-таки ему повезло, что Хината понимает, принимает и помогает. С кем-то другим Цукишима расстался бы через несколько дней, но с Хинатой, если честно, не хочется. Когда все начинается с маленьких неуверенных шажков, без всяких ссор и постоянных напоминаний, что они встречаются, то хочется, чтобы всё так и продолжалось. 

Они прекрасно осознают, что после школы могут расстаться. Или на втором году обучения, на третьем, или после двадцати лет, после выпуска из универа. Это все настолько зыбко и неустойчиво, что Цукишима предпочитает наслаждаться тем, что есть сейчас: уютом, беззлобными спорами, подготовкой к экзаменам, сумасшедшими идеями Хинаты, которые затягивают его без всякого сопротивления, всякими мелочами вроде того, как спокоен Хината, когда спит или обнимает его, как он забавно тянется вверх, пытаясь зарыться пальцами в волосы и в итоге спотыкается, падая ему на руки. 

Или как в очередной раз вытворяет нечто дикое.

— Ты ведь можешь меня направлять, — подрагивающим голосом говорит Хината и большим пальцем слегка надавливает на отверстие уретры, с интересом смотря на то, как блестит смазка на ногте. Цукишима запрокидывает голову и сглатывает вязкую слюну, чувствуя, как дергается кадык. Начистоту. Прямо сейчас он хочет кончить.

— _Шоё_. Просто заткнись и делай свое дело.

Хината фыркает, прижимает его к мату сильными руками и заглатывает член полностью, точно собравшись с силами. Цукишима закрывает глаза, теряясь в ощущениях: горячие ладони на бедрах, искусственная кожа под локтями, волосы прилипли ко лбу, сердце колотится так сильно, что отдается грохотом в висках. Все смешивается и путается. Перед глазами — цветные пятна.

В голове — белый шум.

Он вслепую тянет руку вперед и натыкается на пушистые мягкие пряди. _О._ Мелькает шальная мысль повести, но вместо этого Цукишима приглаживает волосы и стягивает их, сжимая пальцы.

Хината на секунду замирает, а потом Цукишиму оглушает, и он выгибается, хрипло выдыхая и чувствуя, как в горле вибрирует стон, сливающийся со стоном Хинаты. Он невольно сжимает пальцы сильнее, и Хината буквально начинает задыхаться, царапает бедра и приподнимается, смыкая пальцы на его запястье.

— Т-ты.. что творишь? — громко шепчет он, большим пальцем убирая сперму с губ. Цукишима лежит совершенно обессиленный и распластанный на матах, он не уверен, что сможет подняться на ноги и удержаться. Смотрит — прямо, обжигая Хинату взглядом, а потом подталкивает себя руками, садясь, и тот падает себе на пятки, не разрывая взгляда. Цукишима безмолвно подается вперед, обхватывая лицо Хинаты ладонями, и целует.

На языке солоноватый привкус собственной спермы. Хината горячий, дышит рвано, точно пробежав марафон, пальцами зарывается в волосы на затылке, тянется к нему, и Цукишима просто не может отказать и проводит рукой по члену Хинаты, ловя прерывистый вздох губами. Хината в его руках мелко дрожит.

— Сильнее, — говорит он, когда Цукишима отрывается от покрасневших губ с легким головокружением. Сумасшествие. Хината сам по себе — головокружительное сумасшествие. Завлекающее и манящее. Цукишима с трудом разрывает зрительный контакт и играючи обводит очертания члена через шорты и нижнее белье. Ткань уже мокрая.

— Надо же, — бормочет он. — Кажется, кое-кто опоздает на тренировку. 

И приникает губами к бьющейся жилке на загорелой коже шеи.


End file.
